Sesame Place Pin Trading
In May 2017, Sesame Street theme park Sesame Place began a Pin Trading program, based on the Disney theme parks' Pin Trading, which has been a very successful merchandise line since its beginnings in 1999. Sesame Place's line of pins, called "123 Trade with Me", includes multiple sets of pins that will be available for a limited amount of time; pin designs will be retired, and replaced with new sets over time. Theme park guests are encouraged to trade pins with each other, as well as with theme park employees stationed throughout the park. Core pins Abby Flying core pin.jpg|Abby Cadabby 2017 Bert core pin.jpg|Bert 2017 Big Bird Waving core pin.jpg|Big Bird 2017 Character Group core pin.jpg|Character Group 2017 Cookie Monster core pin.jpg|Cookie Monster 2017 Count core pin.jpg|Count von Count 2017 Elmo Waving core pin.jpg|Elmo 2017 Ernie core pin.jpg|Ernie 2017 Happy Birthday core pin.jpg|Happy Birthday 2017 Honker core pin.jpg|Honker 2017 Sesame_place_pin_2017_halloween_christmas_4.jpg|Let's Play! 2017 LOL core pin.jpg|LOL 2017 Me Love Cookies core pin.jpg|Me Love Cookies 2017 Oscar core pin.jpg|Oscar the Grouch 2017 Rosita core pin.jpg|Rosita 2017 Snuffy core pin.jpg|Snuffy 2017 Super Grover core pin.jpg|Super Grover 2017 Zoe core pin.jpg|Zoe 2017 sesame place core best friends.jpg|Best Friends 2018 Starter kit pins 0 pin trading starter kit.jpg|Starter Kits Cookie Flower starter kit pin.jpg|Cookie Flower 2017 Crash Bang Boom starter kit pin.jpg|Crash Bang Boom 2017 Elmo Rock Out starter kit pin.jpg|Elmo Rock Out 2017 Sesame Place Rocks starter kit pin.jpg|Sesame Place Rocks 2017 The Cool Kid starter kit pin.jpg|The Cool Kid 2017 Sesame_place_vehicle_pin_starter_kit.jpg|Vehicle Starter Kit 2018 Limited edition pins 123 Trade with Me pin.jpg|123 Trade With Me 2017 (ret. 2018) 2017 Season Pass Member limited edition pin.jpg|2017 Season Pass Member 2017 (ret. 2018) Sesame_place_count_spooktacular_2017_LE_pin.jpg|The Count's Spooktacular Halloween 2017 (ret. 2018) Elmo 2017 pin limited edition.jpg|Elmo 2017 2017 (ret. 2018) Sesame_place_pin_2017_halloween_christmas_3.jpg|Nutcracker Elmo Christmas 2017 (ret. 2018) oscar season pass member 2018.jpg|2018 Season Pass member 2018 sesame place 50th counting.jpg|50 Years and Counting limited edition 2019 sesame place pin 50th big bird.jpg|50th anniversary limited edition 2019 Classic Collection 2 Headed Monster Classic Collection pin.jpg|2 Headed Monster 2017 Blue Yip Yip Classic Collection limited edition pin.jpg|Blue Yip Yip 2017 Pink Yip Yip Classic Collection limited edition pin.jpg|Pink Yip Yip 2017 sesame place sherlock pin.jpg|Sherlock Hemlock 2018 Sesame_place_pin_slimey.jpg|Slimey 2018 Sesame_place_pin_mumford.jpg|The Amazing Mumford 2019 sesame place pin ovejita 2019.jpg|Ovejita 2019 Holiday pins sesame place pin 2017 halloween 1 abby pumpkin core pin.jpg|Abby pumpkin 2017 sesame place pin christmas humbug.jpg|Oscar Humbug! 2017 Sesame Series Cookie S series pin.jpg|Cookie S 2017 Elmo E series pin.jpg|Elmo E 2017 Grover S series pin.jpg|Grover S 2017 Oscar A series pin.jpg|Oscar A 2017 Big Bird M series pin.jpg|Big Bird M 2017 Ernie E series pin.jpg|Ernie E 2017 Clubs Series Birdkateer series pin.jpg|Birdkateer 2017 Cookie Aficionado series pin.jpg|Cookie Aficionado 2017 Ducketeer series pin.jpg|Ducketeer 2017 Furry Red Monster Club series pin.jpg|Furry Red Monster Club 2017 Grouchkateer series pin.jpg|Grouchkateer 2017 Snuffketeer series pin.jpg|Snuffketeer 2017 Triangle Lovers Club series pin.jpg|Triangle Lovers Club 2017 Collection Pins Cookie Jar collection pin.jpg|Cookie Jar 2017 Cookie's High C's Adventure collection pin.jpg|Cookie's High C Adventure 2017 Elmo the Musical collection pin.jpg|Elmo the Musical 2017 Magic of Art collection pin.jpg|The Magic of Art 2017 Oscar's Rusty Rotten Rockets collection pin.jpg|Oscar's Rusty Rotten Rockets 2017 Vapor Trail collection pin.jpg|Vapor Trail 2017 sesame place pin 2018 elmo david.jpg|Baby Elmo and Baby David 2018 sesame place 2018 cookie monster baby.jpg|Baby Cookie Monster 2018 Mystery Pin Collections Mystery Pins are sold as blind-boxes; the guest receives a random pin from the collection in each box. sesame place mystery pins.jpg|Mystery Pin blind boxes sesame place pin parade blind box neighborhood.jpg|Party Parade: Welcome to the Neighborhood 2018 sesame place pin parade blind box abby .jpg|Party Parade: Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place pin parade blind box prairie dawn.jpg|Party Parade: Prairie Dawn 2018 sesame place pixel pins blind box.jpg|Sesame Street Pixels blind box sesame place pin pixels big bird.jpg|Pixels: Big Bird sesame place pin cookie monster pixels.jpg|Pixels: Cookie Monster sesame place pin pixels super grover.jpg|Pixels: Super Grover sesame place pin pixels bert.jpg|Pixels: Bert sesame place pin pixels oscar.jpg|Pixels: Oscar the Grouch __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Place Merchandise Category:Sesame Street Buttons and Pins